


Chloe and Max's Carpet Picnic.

by TimeWoundsAllTheHeals



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's all about the ship., JUST KISS!, Pricefield Eternal Valentines '18 FanFic Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals/pseuds/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals
Summary: This is my entry into the contest run by @PricefieldOTP on Twitter.I didn't win, but was happy with my placing.





	Chloe and Max's Carpet Picnic.

Max sat next to Chloe on her bedroom floor. They were leaning back against the foot of her bed with a spread of food and drink around them. Chloe called it her carpet picnic. She had gone straight for the whisky she bought. She’d even convinced Max to have a couple of shots. The brunette’s face has screwed up as soon as she tipped the amber liquid back, and Chloe laughed at her. The second shot had elicited the same reaction, so Chloe didn’t press Max to have any more.

“Is it all you expected then, Max,” Chloe said waving her arms over the spread, “Partying with the notorious Chloe Price?”

“Notorious? You sure about that, Che?” Max grabbed a fistful of Cheetos, and tried to shove them into her mouth. Half of them missed, but Max didn’t care or make any attempt to pick them up. She was getting pretty tipsy.

“Oooh yeah, Max. I’m the person Arcadian Mothers and Fathers warn their children about.”

“Cosh of your driving.” Max said around her full mouth. She picked up her glass of wine, and started to drink. Chloe took a bite of pizza, and watched the brunette drain her glass.

“I think you need to take it easy for a bit, alcohol takes time to catch up with you remember.”

“I’m fine thanks, Mom,” Max said wobbly, with a grin.

Chloe grinned back, “But still, have a break. I don’t want you flaking out on me.”

The expression on Max’s face changed, “Why is this happening, Chloe?”

“Why what?”

“This... thing between you and me? It wasn’t like this before.”

“We were kids before, Max. We wouldn’t have known.”

“We may have been kids, but I never got over it. It broke my heart. I can’t believe I left you.”

“You didn’t have a choice.”

“I could have done something... more... anything.”

“Max quit punishing yourself. That's done, this is now.”

Max ignored her and pushed on with her train of thought, “I thought about running away. All the time. Every time I thought of it I couldn’t work out how to get back here, to Arcadia, to... err... you.”

Max was starting to upset herself, and Chloe couldn't stand it, “Max, it's all right. I couldn’t get out of Arcadia, and I had a truck, and some cash.” She squeezed Max’s knee.

“I feel like I... we... have missed out on so much though. These feelings I’m having. I could have... done something,” Max said with eyes full of tears, “I wasted those years.”

“You didn’t waste anything. What we’re feeling now may not have happened... been so strong... if you’d not gone, Max.”

“Fuck that. I wanted to stay Chloe.” A tear escaped the pools that were Max’s eyes. Chloe reached up one hand to wipe it away with the pad of her thumb.

“I know you did Max, and I wanted you to stay. Life just gets in the way.”

Chloe reached to her left, and grabbed her tray. Max watched her rolling the joint, the way her fingers moved, the concentration on her face. When Chloe licked the paper, with just the tip of her pink tongue sticking out between her lips, Max's insides tugged at her as hard as ever, she couldn’t help but touch her lips. Chloe noticed her do it, lit the joint, and inhaled on it deeply. She slumped on the floor a bit so that she could rest her head on the bed behind her.

“Can I?” Max asked, her hand out.

Chloe looked at her, then shrugged, “Sure.” As she passed Max the joint, their fingers touched, and neither of them wanted to break the connection, “Small tokes, Max.”

Max moved up to sit on the edge of Chloe's bed. She took a pull on the joint much smaller than Chloe had been doing, and dissolved into a coughing, choking mess. Chloe whipped it back from her, and had another toke. Feet still on the floor Max lay back. Despite coughing her head felt floaty and nice, her sadness faded into the back of her mind. With Chloe this was nice, she thought. If she was alone, or with people from Blackwell, she’d be panicking by now. But she wasn’t alone, and it was Chloe with her. Her Chloe.

“Pass me the joint, Chloe, let me try again.”

The punk looked at her, “Let's try something different.” She joined Max on the bed, and lent across her, putting a hand either side. Max looked up at her face, her beautiful blue eyes. Chloe had the joint between her lips, the ember glowing brightly as she pulled on it. Max’s eyes darted between Chloe’s eyes and her lips. The position Chloe was in gave Max an angle to look down her vest, Max tried not too, but couldn’t help herself. The punks slender neck tapered where it met her shoulders, Max had to resist with every fibre of herself to not bite at it. Chloe's collar bones stood out from her chest. Max heart did it's little dance again.

Taking the joint out of her mouth, Chloe leant forward towards Max. She could feel the heat of Chloe's chest against her as she got closer. Max made eye contact, the punks eyes boring into her, She couldn’t help but bring her hands up to Chloe's sides, touching so gently, her vest hung loosely, and was warm from her. Max’s eyes flicked down to Chloe's lips, she wanted to grab her by the back of the head, she wanted to kiss her so much. She remembered what Chloe's tongue looked like licking the joint. Max touched her lips again briefly, then moved her hand back to Chloe's side.

Chloe stopped, and smiled, “Open your mouth, Max, breathe it in. Then hold it down.” Max opened her mouth and closed her eyes, doing exactly as she was told, she could feel the warmth of Chloe’s face. Her lips were so close to Chloe’s. As she felt her warmth, Chloe slowly exhaled her lungful of smoke into Max’s mouth. Once Chloe had finished breathing out, she moved away, sitting up to look at Max, still leaning across her on one hand. Max held the smoke in for as long as possible, when she did eventually release it, only the faintest whisps of it were left.

“Wowsers,” Max said, glowing with the moment, “That was...” Max touched her lips again, so deep in thought she forgot to finish her sentence.

“That's quite a tell you’ve got there, Caulfield.” Chloe beamed down at her.

“Mmmm, what?” Max moved her hand, “well... that's quite a move you’ve got there, Price.”

Chloe laughed, “It’s not a move!”

“Course it's not,” Max said through her own smile, if I were a cat I’d purr she thought to herself, Max closed her eyes, “Purr.”

“Did you just purr, Max?”

“I don’t know did I?”

“You hella purred.” Chloe smiled down at her.

“Hmmm, well I mean it.”

Max slithered out from under Chloe's arm, so her head was on the pillow, and within seconds she was asleep. It had been a long day, and Max clearly wasn’t used to the booze or weed. Chloe looked at her face and couldn’t help herself. Leaning forward she kissed Max on each cheekbone.

“Damn cute freckles’ll get me in trouble.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I corrected the _stupid_ mistakes I missed, and got marked down on.
> 
> Otherwise this is the full entry. The rules were to limit it to 2 sides of A4 with a certain font and point.


End file.
